The Return of the Living Dead
by Vankala 86
Summary: Joey & Tristan get a job at a Medical Supply Warehouse. But then they accidently unleash a chemical that brings corpses back to life!
1. Chapter 1: What's In The Basement?

Hello. This story is a crossover story of the movie, "Return of the Living Dead." Hopefully you guys haven't seen it, cuz if you have, it may ruin some surprises. If you have(& let me know if you have), then I'll change a few things. I'm definitely changing the ending! I was going to put myself in this story like I did with my other fic, but I decided not to. Maybe my next fic. NEways, I'll let you guys read now. I hope you guys like it. Plz. R&R.

I do not own YGO (if I did, Joey would be mine, all mine! LOL), RotLD, or NotLD.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: What's In The Basement?**

11:05 am Domino City Medical Supply Warehouse

"Where the hell is that mutt?" Seto Kaiba was becoming very impatient waiting on Joey Wheeler, who was already 5 minutes late to work. "Who the hell is late on their first day on the job?"

"Ummmm....that would be Joey." Tristan Taylor, who was waiting with Kaiba, replied. The only reason he was also waiting for Joey was because he was stalling so he wouldn't have to start working, yet. So far, it was working. "If you think Joey's gonna be on time for work, well, that just makes you rich _and _stupid!" he said under his breath.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

Joey then came running inside the front door & stopped in front of Kaiba & Tristan. "Am I late?"

"Yes, you dumb-ass! And it _better_ not happen again!!" Kaiba crossed his arms over his chest. "Where the hell were you, anyway?"

"My stupid car wouldn't start this morning."

"So, how did you get here?"

"Serenity had to give me a ride."

"Well, keep this in mind for the future, Joey. The next time you're late, believe me, you won't have a job to be late to anymore."

"Jeez! Sorry!"

Kaiba turned his back to Joey & walked past Tristan into his office.

"Damn! What a hard-ass! I was only a few minutes late!" Joey complained to Tristan.

"I guess that's enough to piss that creep off."

Kaiba came out of his office with his black briefcase & long, black jacket. "I've gotta leave for a few hours. I'm leaving you two here. I assume that even _you_ two dimwits can't mess things up around here!" Joey & Tristan just rolled their eyes at his remark. Kaiba continued, "You know what you're supposed to do, so I expect everything to be done by the time I get back! Got that?"

"Yeah, sure." They answered.

"When's our lunch break?" Joey asked Kaiba.

Kaiba sighed with frustration at Joey's question. "Is food all he ever thinks about?" he thought to himself. He answered Joey, "At 12:15 & ends at 1:00. I'll see you guys when I get back." Kaiba started to walk towards the front door, but then stopped about midway there. "Oh yea. Don't either of you go into the basement. Got it?"

"Sure thing, Kaiba." Tristan replied as if he knew why Kaiba would restrict them from the basement.

"Why, what's in the basement?" Joey asked Tristan.

"Don't worry about what's down there." Kaiba answered before Tristan could even get a word out. "Just stay out of there! Both of you!"

Joey sighed. "Alright."

Kaiba then started walking towards the front door again.

"I'll tell you about it later at lunch." Tristan whispered to Joey, so Kaiba wouldn't hear him. Kaiba then walked out of the front door, leaving Joey & Tristan alone in the warehouse.

"Come on. Let's get all this work over & done with." Tristan sighed.

"OK, whatever."

Joey & Tristan started cleaning & moving stuff around. They had to get some skeletons ready to ship to various health schools & universities. Of course, they couldn't help but joke around while they worked. "Hey, look Tristan!" Joey grabbed one of the skeletons & put it in front of him. Tristan looked at him to see what he wanted. Joey put his hand on the skeleton's lower jaw & moved it up & down to make it look like it was talking. "I've got a bone to pick with you!" Joey laughed. Tristan shook his head as he, too, laughed. They continued to 'work' until it was time for their lunch break. They quickly made their way into the break room & got there lunches out of the refrigerator. They sat down at one of the tables & started eating.

"Hey, Tristan."

"Huh?" Tristan answered while taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Are you gonna tell me about the basement or what?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." He finished chewing the food in his mouth & swallowed it before continuing. "Well, Kaiba didn't want me to tell you this, but I guess I'll tell you anyway."

"You bet your ass you'll tell me! Come on, Tristan! Spill it!" Joey was already excited to hear what kinds of secret stuff Kaiba kept down there.

"Forget it. You wouldn't believe me even if I told you"

"What! Tristan, come on! You better tell me, or…"

"Calm down man! I was only kidding!" he laughed. "You still won't believe me, but oh well."

"So, what is it, Tristan?"

Tristan grinned. "Well, I may not get the story _exactly_ right, but I'll do my best." He paused for a moment. "Did you ever see that movie, 'Night of the Living Dead'?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Yugi Mutuo, Duke Devlin, Tea Gardner, & Ryou Bakura decided to go get something to eat while they waited for Joey, Tristan, & Serenity to get off of work. Serenity got off of work first, so they went to go eat at a restaurant near the vet clinic where she worked. They ordered their food & sat at one of the tables.

"What time do they get off?" Ryou asked everyone else.

"Joey & Tristan get off later tonight at 8:00, I think." Yugi answered. "And Serenity gets off at 1:00, so we've got about 40 minutes to eat."

"Hey did everyone bring everything for the party tonight?" Duke asked.

"Sure did!" They all answered.

"I hope Joey & Tristan won't be too tired from work to party with us tonight cuz it's gonna be one kick-ass party!"

"Joey & Tristan? Too tired to party? Yeah, that'll be the day!" Tea said, sarcastically.

They all laughed.

"Yeah. They'll probably be more scared than tired. Especially Joey. Cemeteries _still_ give him the creeps." Tea said. (A/N: If you haven't figured it out, their gonna party in a cemetery. Don't ask why, they just are)

"I don't blame him." Yugi said under his breath.

"You guys," Ryou said. "we really need to hurry up & get going so we can meet up with Serenity at the vet clinic."

"You're right." Duke said, looking at his watch. "Everyone, hurry up & eat so we can go!"

"We're hurryin'!" They all said.

They all finished their food & left the restaurant & got into Duke's car & headed to the Domino City Vet Clinic to pick up Serenity. They got there just as she was walking out the front door.

"Hey, Serenity!" Duke yelled out after her, trying to get her attention.

"Oh, hey!" she greeted them. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to see if you were ready for the party, tonight."

"Well, I'm not ready, yet. I've gotta stop by my place to get changed. Can't party in scrubs, you know!" she laughed.

"Alright. We'll meet you there! See ya in a minute!" They drove off as Serenity got into her car & headed for her house as well...

TBC

* * *

Well, that's it for the first chapter! I hope it was good. In the next chapter, Joey finds out what's in the basement. And then, he's gonna wish he never knew...


	2. Chapter 2: Not Just A Movie

Hi, I'm back! Huh? Hey, why are you running away screaming? J/K LOL. OK in this chapter, Tristan tells Joey what's in the basement. He also tells him how & why its down there. I used the story that was in the movie, but I'm not sure if I got it right. Oh well, I did my best.

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO or RotLD or Night of the Living Dead.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Not Just A Movie**

12:20 pm, Domino City Medical Supply Warehouse (breakroom)

"You've gotta be fuckin' kiddin' me, Tristan!" Joey was very annoyed at Tristan for telling him something that couldn't possibly be true.

I'm _not _kidding, Joey! You've gotta believe me! It really happened!"

"You're telling me that everything that happened in that movie was real?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Walkin' zombies & everything?"

"Uh-huh."

"That's bullshit! Dead people don't just get up & walk around by themselves. It couldn't have happened! That's impossible!"

"Well, it didn't happen _exactly_ how it did in the movie."

Joey gave him a confused look. "Then, what _really_ happened, Tristan?" he asked, still skeptical, but decided to see what kind of crazy story Tristan would come up with.

"You see," Tristan began, "there was this chemical, called 245-Trioxin, made up by the military or somethin'. They were experimenting with it to try to bring corpses back to life. Don't ask me why, I really don't know. They just did. Anyways, before they could even start any experiments on it, there was some sort of leak & it got into the air. It reached a morgue nearby &....well...it did what it was supposed to. It brought dead people back to life. Just...not the way they hoped."

"So, why didn't they use _that_ story? Why did they have to go & change it all around?"

"Well, this movie-writer-guy or whatever you call it, somehow heard about all this, thought it would make an awesome movie! But, of course, the military guys told him that if he used the actual story, they would sue his ass off! So, he had no choice but to change it all around."

"Alright, assuming that all this you're telling me is true, how did they stop the 'zombies'?"

"I guess they just shot 'em in the head like in the movie. I dunno. But I do know this: When they _did_ stop them, they stored the bodies in these capsule things & shipped them away. And they've kept it a secret ever since."

"So, how come _you_ know about it?"

"Kaiba told me."

Joey laughed. "And since when do you believe anything Kaiba tells you?"

"Ever since I saw it for myself."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, I was cleaning up down in the basement & I accidentally found those capsule things down there!"

"Say what!?! Here? How'd they get here?"

"The shipments got all fucked up & they were accidentally sent here instead of where they were supposed to go to. Anyways, I found them & I was like, 'What the hell are these?'. So, I asked Kaiba, who was pissed off that I even went down there in the first place, & he told me the whole story & swore me to secrecy, so you can't tell anyone, alright?"

"Alright."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

The phone suddenly rang, startling them both. "Let it ring. It's probably for Kaiba, anyway." They stayed quiet until the phone stopped ringing. "So......wanna see 'em?"

Joey was shocked at his question. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah come on! We'll only look that's it!"

"Alright!" Joey & Tristan quickly got up & headed toward the basement.

Tristan unlocked & opened the door & they started down the stairs. "Oh, watch that 2nd step there. It's a real bitch!" he warned Joey. Joey stepped over it & they continued downstairs. They reached the bottom & Joey glanced around for a minute.

"So, where are they?"

"Over there." Tristan pointed towards a far corner which almost hidden behind a curtain. He saw the capsules behind it, just like Tristan said. "Now do you believe me, Joey?"

"Yeah," Joey answered nervously. "Let's go now." He grabbed Tristan's arm so they could go back upstairs, but Tristan wouldn't budge.

"Wait, Joey! Don't you wanna see the body?"

"You mean the body's still in there!?!"

"Yeah, come & look!" He walked over to the capsules, bringing Joey with him. "See? Look through that window-lookin' thing." he said as he pointed to a small window on top of the capsule.

Joey looked through it & saw the half-rotten corpse. "Ewww." He looked at Tristan with a disgusted look on his face. "That thing used to be alive!?!"

"Sure was."

Joey looked back at the capsule & started looking around it. "Uh...Tristan?"

"Yeah, Joey?"

"This...capsule thing...isn't gonna, like, leak or anything is it?"

"Joey, you worry too much. Of course its not gonna leak. These things were made by the military, so they've gotta extremely sturdy!" And to show just how sturdy this capsule was, he hit the side of it really hard. As soon as he hit it, some sort of gas started coming out from it. It hit Joey & Tristan right in the face, knocking them unconscious & it quickly spread throughout the whole room...

* * *

Yeah, Tristan. REALLY sturdy! Whatever! This is all YOUR fault! Oh, sorry! Got carried away, there. LOL. Plz review. In the next chapter, things get even worse for Joey & Tristan, but more entertaining for us! (laughs evily) 


	3. Chapter 3: A Little Problem

Hey guys, I'm finally back. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but my family has been using the computer alot lately & I barely get any time to update anymore. But here I am. Yay!!! Well, on with the fic...

I still do not own YGO or RotLD (unfortunately)LOL

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Little Problem**

3:30 pm Domino City Medical Supply Warehouse (basement)

Joey & Tristan remained unconscious for a few hours before finally waking up, coughing uncontrollably to get whatever was now in their lungs out.

"What was that?" Joey asked Tristan as he tried to get to his feet.

"I don't know....You alright?" Tristan replied as he also struggled to stand up.

"Yeah," he said, even though he still felt a little lightheaded. "How long were we out?" Joey asked when they were both on their feet.

"I don't know, hold on." Tristan looked at his watch. "Crap! It's already 3:30! Was that stuff really _that _strong?"

"Guess so..... Damn, I can still smell that stuff!" Joey said as he looked over to the capsule that had exposed the stuff that had knocked them out.

"Some of it must still be in the air." he said, rubbing his nose.

"Where did the body go?"

"Huh?"

"The body in the capsule. It's gone! And the window's broken, too."

Tristan looked into the capsule to see what Joey was talking about. He saw the broken window, but didn't see the body. "The glass must've broken when I hit it. And the body must've melted when it hit the air, I guess." He then turned back to Joey, who was moaning in pain. "You OK, Joey?"

"No......I don't feel so good." he said as he held his stomach.

"Come to think of it, neither am I." He held his stomach as well. "I think it was that stuff that knocked us out. My kinda head hurts, too." he said as he put a hand on his head.

"Ugh.....I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Just hang in there, man. C'mon, let's go back upstairs before Kaiba gets back, if he hasn't already."

They both slowly walked upstairs to get some fresh air. They left the basement & shut the door, but they noticed a familiar smell. "Aw, shit! That crap's up here, too!" Tristan said.

"Damn! What now?"

Tristan looked around a minute. "Here maybe this'll help." He went over to one of the shelves & grabbed a can of air freshener. He sprayed it all around the room. "Any better?"

"A little."

"Hopefully the smell will wear off before Kaiba gets back."

Joey went & sat down on a bench next to the door to the break room. Tristan went over to sit down next to him, but then he heard something soon after he sat down. "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"Listen."

Joey did. He did hear something. It sounded like plastic bags rustling. "What is that?"

"I don't know. It's coming from over there." Tristan pointed to the last row of shelves across the room, but couldn't see past the other shelves that were in the way. "Should we go check it out?"

"Hell no! I think we've checked too many things out for one day! I really don't give a shit what's over there right now!"

"Whatever. It's probably just rats or something. Kaiba said they come in here all the time."

"If you're so fucking curious, why don't you go see what the hell it is?"

"Fine! I will!" Tristan got up & walked over to the last row of shelves. The noise became louder as he got closer, much too loud to be a rat or any other kind of rodent. He knew it, but he still wanted to see what could possibly be making that kind of noise & why. He finally reached the shelf & saw what was making all that noise. "What the fuck!?!"

"Tristan!?!" Joey quickly got up to go see what was wrong with Tristan. "Holy shit!" was all he was able to say when he saw that one of the skeletons that they hung up earlier was now on the floor, struggling to get out of the tightly sealed bag. Its arm tore through the side of the bag & grabbed Tristan's ankle.

Tristan fell to the ground trying to kick it off of him, but it wouldn't loosen its grip. "Joey, get this fuckin' thing off me!" Joey grabbed a crutch and started beating the skeleton, breaking every single bone. It finally let go of Tristan, but it still attempted to escape from the bag & go after Joey & Tristan even though its arms & legs were shattered. They suddenly heard something start banging on a metal door on the other side of the room.

"What the fuck is in there!?!" Joey panicked.

"I don't know, but I'm assuming that it's not supposed to be alive, either!"

The banging got louder & they heard some screaming coming from the same room every time each bang failed to knock down the heavy metal door.

"Well, I don't wanna wait around to find out. Let's go in the break room." Joey suggested. They both quickly ran into the break room & locked the door. They could still hear the screams & loud banging. "What the fuck's goin' on around here, Tristan!?!"

"I think it was that stuff."

"What stuff?"

"That stuff that came out of that capsule thing. That stuff that knocked us out cold! I think it was that same chemical that the military made."

"That Trioxin stuff?"

"Yeah. Had to be. What else could do all this?"

"How the fuck should I know!?!" Joey looked around the room as he tried to think of something to do, then spotted the phone. "We've gotta call the police! Maybe they can help!" He reached over to the phone, but Tristan grabbed his arm before he could reach it. Joey looked at him with a confused look on his face. "Tristan, what the hell?"

"The police? Joey, don't you know what'll happen to this place if you call the cops? They'll shut this place down. Then you, me, & Kaiba will be out of a job."

"Whatever, Tristan!" He pulled his arm away from Tristan's grasp. "I'd rather be flippin' burgers than work in this place!"

"Nobody will hire us cuz we'll get a reputation of the two idiots who do nothin' but fuck everything up!"

"Then, what the hell are we gonna do, Tristan?"

Tristan stayed quiet for a moment, trying to think. "We're gonna call Kaiba. That's what we're gonna do."

"Kaiba!?! Are you high? That's worse than calling the cops. He'll fuckin' _kill_ us if he finds out about this!"

"He's gonna find out anyway, so he might as well find out from us!"

Joey was silent for a moment, then he crossed his arms & rolled his eyes. "Fine."

Tristan grabbed the phone & dialed Kaiba's cell phone number. It rang a couple of times before Kaiba finally picked up his phone.

Tristan tried his best to stay calm as he started to speak to Kaiba. "Hello? Kaiba?.......Ummm....we have a little problem....."

* * *

So, what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Plz review. I do accept flames, just don't be too mean. Well, gotta go. I'll try & update as soon as I can.


	4. Chapter 4: 'How Do We Kill It'

Hey, Duders! Gomen nasai for taking so freakin' long to update this thing! I've been SOOOOOOO busy with school & shit! --' But we finally got out last Friday so I had time to finish writing this chapter. I hope this was well worth the loooooooooooooooooooong wait! lol Enjoy:

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO, RotLD, or NotLD.

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

6:30 pm; Medial Supply Warehouse:

"What part of 'stay out of the basement' did you two dumbasses not understand!" Kaiba yelled at Joey & Tristan for disobeying his orders. He's been lecturing ever since he arrived about an hour ago. Tristan told him everything that happened, even though he still felt sick to his stomach. Now, Kaiba was trying to figure out what they're gonna do about this.

"We were just gonna look, but then…"

"I know, Tristan! You told me already!" He started to pace back & forth, trying to figure out what to do. He looked at the door where the banging & screaming was still going on. He knew what was in there & he knew that it was _not_supposed to be alive! But the fact that it _was_ alive confused him. He told Tristan & Joey that he had left a cadaver in there to get it ready to ship away. "Are you guys sure that's the cadaver I left in there?" he asked while pointing to the door.

"Why don't you open the door & find out!" Tristan replied sarcastically.

Kaiba just glared at him for a moment. "Fine, I'll take your word for for it!" He went back to thinking. "So you're telling me that thing in there is some sort of zombie or something?"

"More like, it _is _one!" Tristan yelled.

"Is there a way to kill it? Tristan, how did they kill the zombies in that movie?"

"They shot them in the head." he answered.

Kaiba started to think to himself again. Then, he tried to come up with a plan. "So, they found some way to destroy the brain. Maybe that's how we can kill this one." He looked at Joey. "Joey, bring me that axe over there." he said while pointing towards the axe sitting next to Joey. Joey obediently brought him the axe, wondering what Kaiba was planning.

"Ummm……Kaiba? What're you gonna do?" he asked.

"What do you think? We're gonna kill this thing!" He then looked at Tristan. "Here." He handed the axe to Tristan.

Tristan looked confused. "What am I supposed to do with this thing?"

"You said they had to destroy the brain, right?"

"………Yeah..."

"Well, you're gonna chop its headright off when it comes running out!"

"What the fuck, Kaiba! Why the hell do _I _have to do it!"

"You got us into this mess, now you're gonna get us out!"

"Aww, man!"

"Ok, Joey. You're gonna unlock the door."

"Say what!"

"You heard me. Now go over there!" he said as he pointed toward the door. Joey walked slowly to the door & got the combination lock ready to unlock. He waited for Kaiba to give him the combination.

"14!" Kaiba yelled out the first number & Joey worked it into the lock. Kaiba then yelled out the second number. "4!" Then the third, "26!" Joey worked in the last two numbers & opened the lock. He then slowly pulled the lock away from the door.

As soon as the lock was free, the door swung open & the cadaver came running out! The first person it saw was Kaiba, so it came running after him. Kaiba wasn't expecting this, so he couldn'treact fast enough. The cadaver knocked Kaiba to the floor & tried to take a bite out of him. Kaiba fought with all his strength to get the cadaver off of him but it wouldn't budge! "Tristan! What the hell are you waiting for! Get this fucking thing off of me!"

Tristan finally reacted & tried to pull the cadaver off of him. Seeing him struggling, Joey jumped in & helped. They finally got the cadaver off of Kaiba & it fell to the ground. But, its 'need to feed' was too strong. It was quickly back on its feet & running towards Joey. But as it was running, Tristan tackled it & held it down to the floor as Joey quickly stepped in to help. Kaiba then picked up the axe Tristan had dropped & walked over toward them. "Keep it still!" he ordered.

"We're tryin'!" Joey yelled.

Kaiba sighed. Then he brought up the axe over his head & aimed for the cadaver's neck. He brought the axe down fast & hard. The cadaver's body stopped moving & the roombecame dead silent for a moment until Tristan looked over & saw the cadaver's head separated from its body. He then moaned with sickness & quickly looked away. He & Joey then slowly stood up & looked at Kaiba, who was standing, still holding the axe & looking at the cadaver.They could tell he was thinking something but they weren't sure exactly what he was thinking.

"So, what do we do now?" Tristan asked.

"What are _we _gonna do!" Kaiba yelled as he looked up at Tristan with an angry look on his face. "I don't know about _you_ two, but _I'm _gonna be in a hell of a lot of trouble! _I'm _gonna lose my job & probably get sued by the fucking military! Hell, I might even get to go to jail, thanks to you two idiots!

Joey & Tristan stayed quiet, afraid to say anything else to make Kaiba angry, especially since he was still holding that axe!

"Unless…" Kaiba started to say.

"Unless what?" Joey asked.

"Unless we get rid of all the evidence & forget that all this ever happened, just as long as we keep our mouths shut!" he paused for a moment before continuing. "We've gotta burn the body!"

"What!" Tristan & Joey were both shocked at Kaiba's plan.

"Why burn it?" Tristan asked. "Why can't we just bury it?"

"I'm not gonna take the risk of some stray dog coming & digging up the body by accident! If that happens, someone will end up finding it, & then we'll all be screwed!"

"Oh."

"Well, where can we burn it?" Joey asked.

"Ishtar usually works late on Saturday nights." he replied, looking out the window.

"Ish-who?" Joey asked.

"Marik Ishtar. He owns that morgue across the street." Kaiba answered as he pointed out the window to the Domino City Morgue across the street. "He has a crematory over there. We can burn this thing in it."

"Yeah, but do you think he'll let us?" Tristan asked.

"I hope so. We have to try." Kaiba sighed. He then looked around & suddenly came up with a plan. "Gimme that bone-saw!"

TBC-

* * *

Mwahahahahahahahaha, anotha cliffhanga! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH...huh? Hey wait! Why are you walking away? Come back! I'm sorry! 


End file.
